The following background discussion is not an admission that anything discussed below is citable as prior art or common general knowledge. Any documents listed below are incorporated herein in their entirety by this reference to them.
Food waste creates a wide range of environmental and food safety issues. Decomposing food in dumpsters and landfill emits undesired amounts of methane gas and attracts vermin and other disease spreading pests. Food waste may be collected by waste management vehicles for processing at remote facilities but the use of such vehicles is inefficient and furthers the harm to the environment.
It is desirable that food waste be managed onsite where the food waste is produced, such as supermarkets, restaurants and other commercial or industrial food service locations. Current onsite food waste management systems do not manage the decomposition of the food waste efficiently and do not provide sufficiently reduced levels of BOD, suspended solids and fats, oils and greases. There is a need for an improved system that addresses these and other problems with prior existing systems.